


The Honeymoon

by zomgrad_x



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomgrad_x/pseuds/zomgrad_x
Summary: Sequel to my other fic MY BELOVED. Sherlock and John have a steamy and slashy honeymoon after their wedding. M/M Slash. In progress.





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just realized, all these years later, that I never posted the slashy sequel to my other fanfic MY BELOVED. I didn't rewrite this, I'm just posting it in its original, steamy glory from five years ago. Maybe I'll rewrite it soon, but for now, enjoy my mediocre sex scenes between Sherlock and John. <3 Also, if you've seen this fic before on Deviantart, I am xZ0MBiiEx on there. ;)

John had barely closed the hotel suite door behind them before he was being swept off of his feet - literally, mind you - and up into Sherlock’s surprisingly strong arms.

“Sherlock, I’m not your bloody blushing bride, for God’s sakes.”

The doctor frowned up at the grinning detective, giving him a half-hearted glare before sliding his arms around Sherlock’s neck and planting a kiss right under his jawbone. Humming approvingly, Sherlock carried his newly-wed husband over to the king-sized bed and dropped him onto the mattress, earning himself another glare.

“You’re correct. You are not my bride, but I never was much into women, anyway.”

“As true as that may be, I’m not forgiving you for treating me like one.”

The detective smirked and unbuttoned John’s jacket and his own, removing them both gently and casually throwing them onto the bedside table.

“I think you will forgive me, John.”

“Oh?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow at his husband from the bed, watching Sherlock take two steps back. Running his hands down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as he went, the smirk turned into a small smile as the detective pulled his shirt out of his trousers.

“Yes.”

John bit his bottom lip, already distracted at the sight of the shirtless reincarnation of Adonis himself standing in front of his very eyes. He let his gaze follow the white button-up as it slid to the floor in a heap, Sherlock’s own gaze burning into the doctor, causing the older man’s face to redden slightly. The two pairs of eyes met as Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them off of his hips, revealing black pants underneath. Stepping delicately out of the puddle of fabric at his feet, John watched Sherlock approach the bed once more.

“You are entirely too clothed for my liking.”

Sherlock smirked, straddling his husband’s lap before he leaned down, running the tip of his tongue gently over John’s earlobe, resulting in a small shiver from the smaller man. The detective moved to trail kisses down the former soldier’s neck, unbuttoning the other pristine white shirt as he went. John hummed lowly in approval, watching with half-lidded eyes as Sherlock pulled the rest of the shirt out of his black trousers and letting out a quiet gasp as the detective’s fingertips brushed over his erection.

“I’ll be needing these off, my dear doctor.”

“Then roll over, you bloody tease.”

Sherlock chuckled lowly at the doctor’s playful glare, rolling over onto his back beside John. The blonde sat up, pulling off his shirt properly before tossing it over onto the carpet, joined soon thereafter by his trousers. Grinning, John rolled over onto Sherlock, settling his knees between the detective’s thighs before he assaulted one nipple with his lips, tongue, and teeth; leaving the other to be gently twisted and pinched with his fingertips. The brunette let out a pleasured hiss from beneath him, wiggling his hips impatiently as his erection strained against the fabric of his pants.

“Oh, no.”

The doctor smirked, moving up to place quick alternating kisses and nips down Sherlock’s milky white flesh and chest, causing small close-lipped moans to escape the detective.

“You tease me all the time, you sod. It’s about time you knew what it felt like.”

“I do n-”

John cut off his husband abruptly with a kiss, running his tongue along the other man’s bottom lip. The two kissed deeply for a moment before John reached down, sliding his hand into Sherlock’s pants and cupped what he could of the man’s erection, fingertips kneading gently. The detective moaned lowly into their kiss, arching his hips for more, before John pulled away, leaning back as he tugged his husband’s pants off. Stripping off his own as Sherlock’s gaze devoured the view in front of him, John tossed the garment to the floor, smirking.

“Now on all fours, Sherlock. Doctor’s orders.”

The dark-haired man rolled over promptly onto his belly before raising himself on his hands and knees. Peering over his shoulder at the doctor, Sherlock’s gaze was heated and his lips were just barely parted in excitement.

“And now?”

“Now,”

The doctor scooted back on the bed, dipping his upper body to teasingly run his tongue from the dip of one of the detective’s knees up to his upper thigh, receiving a low hiss from the man in front of him.

“I seduce you.”


End file.
